The Stone king
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Steven becomes become one of the leaders of home world.
1. Chapter 1

**Stone king: A day in the life of Connie.**

Hay people it time for my new story and it a Steven U one yay! It takes place years after some big stuff. That ends with Yellow D gone and Steven running her worlds. I

starting with a non-gem then heading to the others. Now then lets disco. 'Man my life has gotten boring. 'I use to be going to the craziest of place with Steven and the

gems now it only happens in the summers and the rest is just a bump in the road.' You would think a collage girl about to be 18 in a 4 days would be happy and I'm but

boredom is killing me. ( ya her mom's pushing worked) Sitting in class Connie watched the clock wanting to run home and avoid the other girls. (I'll tell you why later.)

She looked over at her sword that was allowed to have after one of Steven's visits end in giant beetle. That somehow end up with Pairdot get a doctorate. (anther story)

Steven and the Gems had been a big part of her life. It made it hard to move on but she keep habits like training every day. After a 2 years and 5 mouth. She talked her

parent into letting her get a weekend job. she didn't told them it was at the car wash helping Steven's dad that any problem was pointed out. Around this time, she

changed. As her mom put it she blossomed beautiful young woman. She hated hearing her mom say that. (well she still hates hearing we using the abacus more.) She

almost 15 was 5'7 and she looked like Stevonnie (-4 thickness)with her mom's hips and no gem. (She ahead turner.) Her time in class ended

snapping her out of her own mind. A quick look out a window seeing Steven's or more then lass her fan club. They ask thing like if she could get them in to meet him, What he is like and the two that pissed her off most. Does he have a girlfriend or is are she or that blue chick his girlfriend? (outside in the parking lot) Heading to her ride she.

saw passed some jokes all of which fear her after the top one got grabby. (She was one step from ripping or Cutting off his arm.) Either way he and his pals know

who to act now. She heard a young guys voice call to her." Yo boss C wait up." Oh hi Logon, what up?" Man I just hear on the new t/hat the leader of the colonels

coming for a visit to earth then head to a party on the moon." Logon four things. "One I know Steven coming back it for my birthday." Two and three Steven was born

on earth and his dad lives here." I it normal for to visit when he can. And lastly but not lest you have something in your teeth. After Connie watched him pick whatever

out the walked the path to Connie's ride. "So C what are you and Steven plan for you B-day? Logon wiggled his brow earning a punch in the arm." Me and Steven are

not like that lo!" Is that for lack of trying or The blue one who will not be named?" Connie shot an evil murderess look at him. Yet he keeps talking. The stories you told

me dude has a way with finding and making damaged girl (gem or not) like him. Logon stop when he walking into Connie's ride and hearing an angry growl. He turns to

see lion being petted by the girl volleyball team. (The Bay city lioness). Mean the growing was coming from Connie. (and a that time Logan knew he plucked up) A

random girl saw an mad Connie and wave the other girls off. With a huff she hoped on lion and head to the car wash. She need to clear her head. Yet everything Logan

said was true. At that point a plan formed plan Ms. Universe. Okay that wrap that up next is Doctor Peridot and the new crystal gems.


	2. Chapter 2

Stone king: Back at the barn

 _It me again here with more stuff to keep you buzzy. Last time I was what Lion and Connie are up too. Now we going to see everyone in the barn. Now then on with the show._

We open on the loud sound of tool cutting throw an old toaster." Well it appears my new energy saw works" "Ya ant Dot it didn't blow up this time." Yes, kunzite, that is also a good thing."

Peirdot powered down smiling at her young partner. Flowing in her melt She began to think back to the start of Steven rain. Then the moment he made her the head of all new teach and to also second in command of the crystal gems. She then began to store her latest work on to new halo table. When she came across an image of day the Kunzite and he sibling were made. She saw the little note about their size and who they look like human's infants just with gems and that each had a rough shape to their gems. She was not shore Steven's plan to find a new way to make gems would work. Yet her time on earth showed her if you do not try it worse than failing. After mouths of test and a trip to Connie's collage. The boldest plan she ever made was formed. Using Steven special genes as a bass. They after 13 mouths did it. The peaceful thoughts of her greatness were cut off by the ever so loud leader of the earth C.G." Amethyst allowing close behind was Hematite. If not for the fact they family she never hangs out with them. Yet what Steven had told her family important no matter what. (Yet he also said if the cops show up get out of their fast. Then call his dad.) "Yo Peri we cleared out the cows." They been uppity from the day Garnet lifted." I think they know she not coming back anytime soon. "Ya Ant G always keeps them away." Oh will you can it Kunzite you not the one who has to clean them up. After the cow broke the cleaner." Really Hem you still mad about the lost Hu." Bite me nerd!"

Amethyst looked on as the two young gems tried to rip each other hair out. It made her think back to good old days. (or to show how she changed a touch of backstory) It was a mouth before the fall of Yellow. Steven and Amethyst sat in lock up for joyriding a shopping cart into a cop car. (Well more of throw the cop car.) Greg came in after talking to the cops. He walked in. "Hay buddy looks like you're in it again." Ya Dad lion took off and we had find him before the dog catcher She had this huge dart gun." Well knowing that I shore I do not want to know who you two racked the cop car." After a few moments a cop walked over to Greg asking if him and his kids were good to go?" Yup both my troublemakers are set to go." The ride to the carwash Amethyst was quite. Steven could feel the mix feeling coming off her. Happy, sad, Proud and scared It made him a bit sick feeling. As they pulled into the Vans resting place Steven ran off to get some no jail time donuts. That when Amethyst just had to ask." Um Greg why you say I'm your kid to that cop?" I mean I'm not only Steven is. She said in a sad tone. Greg was lost for a bit but was not getting the full point. "well Am saying my kid and magic rock step kid would have made the ask questions." She looked at him sideways and lost." Okay Amethyst, Think about it like this." Rose was like your mom she took you in." I married Rose and we had Steven. Meaning your kind of my kid now too. And it also makes you Steven cool big sister. She started to feel warm spot in her gem as joy took over. Amethyst I watch over you till you grow up into the best you. " It also why I glad Steven has you to show him all the cool stuff I show you. "Now!" He was cut off by a big hug. That when Steven came back with a box donut." Steven now only could feel joy and love. As they enjoy the snack Amethyst thought to herself that Amethyst Universe had a ring to it. She was pulled back to the here and down by the sound of someone throwing a table. At this point she was board of her two rookies fighting. "You all want a fight then the Pumama going to give it to ya!" At that point Connie walked in seeing the brawl. She looked at Peri dot and smiled." Glad to see they're being zen to day. "As Peirdot just rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stone King: Garnet, and pear l **

Yo this time will be taking a look at Brid mom and mom squared (get math joke…) after the fallow of yellow Diamond, Showing their place it Steven new order. [The

bridge of Universe Rose Pearl's ship] A yellow jasper walked into the bridge a long with a Peirdot. The waited for the captain to enology them. "Captain we have report

you asked for." Thank you. "Yellow Jasper take control of the bridge tell I return." Yes, mama." After heading to her room. Pearl looked at over the report for a two hours

before taking a break. She looks at the last picture of her and the other gems before Steven plan started. It was as if it was yesterday. [flash back taking place on home

world] a full four mouth after the other Diamonds turned over Yellow's worlds (moons and 2 systems) Steven call the gems to talk." Guys I have been thinking." Not

know what the boy was think let a look of warry take over. "I think we should start looking for new worlds and kindergartens for Gem and…Jasper perked up at the

thought of find a world and taking it over." Steven it takes a lot of damage to settle world it." Pearl let Steven finish before flying off the handle. "Garnet said in her

normal tone. "Now go on Steven." Right I want to find new world for both humans and Gem to live on. "The gems look a bit shocked at his forward thinking." The last

talk I had with blue and white diamond I told them my plan for joint world. "They look at me funny (at least he thinks blue did can't see her eyes.) "I know they just

trying to keep me busy so I do not fight them for their worlds. (They think little of him but fear him.) "Luck for us they still going to help even if it only to spy. "After the

meeting Steven took Pearl to a nearby hanger to show her what now her ship. "Pearl I know you dreamed going back into space a showing me around. Sadly, that not

going to happen anytime soon. "It alright Steven I understand you. Pearl could feel part of her poop." Good Then you will not mind taking this ship and finding place for

us to see tell we can go on our trip. He then jittered to a small ship it was rose colored. (I couldn't help it) and had a pearl painted on it. Pearl almost started to crying as

she eyes the ship. Steven proudly watched pearl. Well it all done we loud the other scout like this little one then the crew. Pearl mind cleared and took in what Steven

said The ship not being done the little scout ship a Crew. She looks up and saw a large ship that could hold an army of gems. It had the Universe Rose posted on the

side. She looked over to Steven and cried dry tears as she hugged him. "I shore you be an awesome leader maybe even better than my mom." By the end of the year

Pearls crew of gems set out to. She enjoyed teaching her crew of young gem thing the small group of a 151 work like clockwork by the end of the first mouth. All 24

peirdots,100 Quartz (none of them a rose Quartz) 20 noble gems, and 6 pearls she was to teach to be Rose knights. (Okay to much rose branding I know sue me.) It

was hard to think it was only 6 year ago. As the thought set in. She heard a chimes tell she had a guest and her door. After opening the door from her desk she saw it

was Black pearl her star gem student. (Connie #1) She greeted Black as Black gave her a massage from Garnet. It read Pearl do not forget to return to outpost Cookie

cat in 2 days so we warp to earth. And make it to Connie's birthday. Pearl smiled before tell Black Peal to ready her ship and to Tell Brown Jasper to take command to

they allowing them to take leave on the planet if they wish. [After Garnet sent the message to pearl.] "Well I guess it time to get little miss sassy ready as well." walked

along the settlement road seeing gems and humans. she felt pride in seeing Rose's and Steven's dream come to light. Even with future visons she never thought it was

passable for it only take 6 years to make it happen. Steven will to have everyone live in peace. The home world gem, universes gems and humans all keep the peace

(Even if the Diamond are just buying time to remove him.) Steven had become everything Rose said he be and more. Grant wished she could have meet him. On the

inside Ruby and Sharpie enjoyed having their old jobs back as a diplomat a/guard to the new worlds. The only set back if you could call her that was Fluorite. She was

the third of Frist four new types of gem born in Stevens rule. And She was just like Grant if you added a ton of sass. She had the toughest to back up her sass but she

was a rear healer gem. "Fluorite Pearl will be here tomorrow so the four of us to head to earth." I need you to help finish the work before then." Fine I'll help but do not

think I put 100% into it! "(she would give 100.) Grant knew Fluorite was a good kid but was 60% hot air with a too cool act. She also knew that like a few other gem

she was weak to Steven who the new type all saw as their father. As Connie once put it she more daddy's girl then gems. Grant not wanting to deal with the little brat.

Walked off say that she better do her best or Steven may be disappointed in her.(It Steven that could never happen).

 _Well that a wrap for the four of them next is Jasper, Centipeetle and Bismith_.


	4. Chapter 4

A sting of white, Blue, and Yellow pearl

 _I back here to give you some gemmy goodness. After having some problems with Steven and Lapis part of the story I reworked my story map to work in the yellow and blue pearl. It will also hammer in the state of the Diamond side of the new order of things. I also thinking as I work if yellow diamond is in one piece or many. Any way let get this moving._

 _[Yellow pearl/canary]_

'Private log date 103-78. As of two-hour age the settlement 111 had finished.' Mayor Buck and his wife Kiki held a grand party Steven, Lapis, Blue and white pearl attended as raps to the council' placed me in command of our ship (Steven's van is it nick name) 'It was an act that over the years had become normal.' I have yet to 100 % truly get as to why he has such faith in me'. From the day I met him he looked at me with respect as his allies. They look I use to give yellow…'Not to drown on her for too long the day he defeated her. It and I became his pearl. No saying it was more of me becoming his friend and even gave me my own name to differ from other yellow pearl.(canary pearl) Think that clash made me who I'm today .Yellow diamond's rant leading in to her trying to show how she saw all other gems as tools as she was about to smash me for having a crack on my gem and to prove a point. He stopped the blow show and even showed anger be for healing me so I could get away from the battle. For a time after the dust settled I felt I was told me that even thought she tried to smash was only her grief that turned to madness.I'm also one of the few to know what became of her after she was that uglyness.(Blue and withe Diamond as well as blue. " Captain, we just got a massage from counselor Grant saying to remind Steven to get too earth in three days for Connie's birthday. "Thank you dot,I'll pass it to him in person.

[At settlement 111 White pearl reflecting at the party]

It has been 2555 day after the fall of yellow Diamond and 2190 after I was gifted to Steven by my Diamond as well as Blue Diamond's pearl as well.' Our diamonds saw it as a show of power to start but it was really one of trust. The day we arrived he told use of his plans.' He also set us the overseers and as lines to our diamonds. I sent reports of every meeting I also studied him when he was alone for a mouth It was when I learned he could feel feeling meaning he could tell my intense from the start. After some time of trying to avoid him he called for me. 'I was to join him on a mission. I felt this was the day I was to be shredder.' We head to a planet that was lurch and at the time seemed like a nice place to die. (If you got to go should at least be in a nice place.) That when a lager corrupted gem appeared. (dam random encounters) The thought of him feeding me to it came to mind. I shut my eyes for my coming death. 'Only to have him tap me as he patted it head. 'Sad to say I faint and end up somehow become the head corrupted gem lab. I was shore I was put there to be placed out of his way yet. He himself said it was due to my skills of profiling and study of those around me. I'm still know he has things hidden from the diamonds but I can 100% say it a non-hostel one. 'Needless to say I'm still weary un like blue pearl who has become attached to him.' She out of the pearls around him she was the freest of us all. 'A member of the blue court she was not one to act without plans for every possible outcome. 'Yet he somehow pulled her out of that shell. In a way I'm shore only her diamond has seen. In the free time as Steven calls it he teaches her to play earth music I believe to be called rock or was it metal? (what a Pearl can't like metal?)'I found it a bit too loud yet she enjoys it greatly. The two often play after meeting. Ever at this gathering she dancing along with him and the Lapis the rarely far from his side. 'As time passes It seem he's just a simple being yet complex beyond my understanding. I cannot help but enjoy trying to understand his way.

[Blue Pearl/Lady BP]

Yet another joyful colony opening both gems and human alike enjoying music and food. I'm not one for eating most foods yet I have taken likening to cookies. After enjoying a dance with Steven, Lapis stepped in to have a turn. I can say that my time with Steven has been eye opening. After his battle with yellow Diamond he gifted her gem to my diamond swearing to heal her. His father had also offered to stay with Blue diamond as she watches over the Rose quarts' earth gem and the zoo humans. After telling her of the concept of family she moves with them to a somber word to live side by side. The day I was sent to Steven I saw her smile. 'It still a bit hard for me to handle freedom that living with Steven gives.' He was never will to order me to work or anything. Yet for returning the joy to my diamond I was will to be shaded for him. Yet he only wanted my friendship, His father so known a Greg for the full time I have been with had been with frist 3 mouths with him I mostly learned of earth things. It the start of the forth I came across Steven guitar. As I looked it over Steven saw me and ask if I want to learn how to kindly showed me for 3 mouths and showed me the may styles.I took to one called metal it shock a few people.I started to feel uneasy about it but Steven told me my likes are mine and I was free to enjoy what I with Steven made me feel like a diamond at times but I look forward to my vists to see blue diamond soon.

 _Well that it from them last part of the intro of my world last of the first gem made under Steven Lapis and the man himself. Tell then later._


	5. Chapter 5

**Birthday party and a meeting with family**

Yo if you think I forgot this story but no I am not yet that the show is giving us new thing (kinda)My work is coming back let get moving.

Connie got up thinking her day would not get crazy tell Steven and the others showed up but life found away, (Get out of here Goldbloom)to kill that. After her shower wrapped only in a towel her mother came crashing into her room on lion holding a pair of dresses. A thing she seen her do two time over the years. As she tried to keep her towel up not wanting to give lion an eye full in fear Steven could try to contact her throw him again.(Story for another time it will be filler) Her mother started to go thorw the underwaer as she also pushed lion out the room the glare she give stop any and all of the big cats bull. She then turned to Coinne ,The look was she had was scary to say the least as she moved in and

[Connie's room event lost haha]

In the living room Duge looked up from the newspaper to see lion looking at two having a wordless talk as time passed."So she on the super warpath again?" Lion blank look spoke a voiceless rant. "Well it looks like you earned a little something."Anyway bet your glad Steven coming back that mean a break from following orders?" Lion sat next to Duge after he pulled two unwrapped lion lickers out he also picked up an apple for himself.

The two enjoyed their snacks as they headed the two women upstairs move like they trying to kill each others."boy all that make me glad to be male." Rawr!" You said it lion."

Back in Connie's room

After being jammed into her underwear then a lovely yet spicy copy of Blue's dress with a star shape showing her belly button and had modest slit up the right side.(showing off the hips gifted to her by her mother.) 'Man I can fight a elit jasper but I can't fight my mom off when she was dressing me. " I love the outfit mom but was the smack down needed?" Sorry sweetie I'm just wanted you ready long before it time to go ." Um like the last time!" That was all Lion he saw that broke down lion licker truck and lost it."If you were not letting him push you over he would not have." After saying that her mother push her out the room heading to the car."Mom not every woman can put fear into anything male.(Lion and Duge both sneezed as they wait at the door.) They then headed to the warp pad Steven had installed to let them or his father to the moon base If even the group stepped on the pad as Duge pulled out the warp whistle. "Mom I know you hate being later but Steven and the other will not be here tell to night why the rush?" Duge blow the whistle as the question was the que. In a flush they were one the moon" "They warped into a dark room. " Oh dear Steven told you he be here to night, that boy would lose his pants without a one of us pearls looking after voice made connie turn to see white pearl (now with 80% crazy and scary.) As the lights came on showing all her pal from beach city, The gems and all the gem friendly world around the room as her eyes landed on the diamond but most importantly her was flouting to his 9'9 glory his ever happy face as he scooped her up into a Steven brand hug.(Steven brand hugs if it not a Steven brand your life most be normal has 2% juice.) " Connie was lost in joy tell she get a your drooling a bit signal from the queen of england. After a slick move to wipe it greet the other two ever shining light waved as Blue (who still has a bit of beef with Connie ya know why)softly said hello, as Connie was mobbed by her possible step-children. Steven spoke in his joyful tone." Happy birthday Connie!


End file.
